The Boyfriend Tag
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: "Hey there people watching this via the Internet, my name is CeCe Jones and here sits my pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, Logan Hunter—" "DUDE!" "—And this is the boyfriend tag." CeCe and Logan do The Boyfriend Tag. One-shot. All-dialogue. *Inspired by The Boyfriend Tag by StayWeird*


"Sissy, is it recording?"

"…"

"OW!"

"Don't call me Sissy!"

"It's hard not to!

"Then at least _try_ to contain yourself! Anyway, yes, it's been recording for ten seconds now."

"I've never done this before, I'm not exactly sure what to do."

"I'll start then. Hey there people watching this via the Internet, my name is CeCe Jones and here sits my pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, Logan Hunter—"

"DUDE!"

"—And this is the boyfriend tag. My best friends dared me to do this so here it is. Hope you enjoy this! So question number one: Where did you meet?"

"Psh, that's easy. We met at the mall. She caught a coin I threw in the fountain with her cat-like ninja reflexes."

"Aww, you actually remember!"

"Of course I remember."

"I would've killed you if you didn't. Now question number two: Where was our first date?"

"The Olive Pit."

"Good boy."

"I'm your boyfriend, not your dog."

"I beg to differ."

"What?"

"I love you?"

"Mmhmm…question number three: What's one thing you don't like about each other? Oh, I wanna hear this."

"Uh…I love everything about you…"

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because even if that's the correct answer, I know you're lying to me."

"Fine. I hate how you could always read me like I'm an open book. Like what you did just now!"

"Glad to know that."

"What do you dislike about me? Dude, you better answer this carefully."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh woman, calm down!"

"…"

"OW! What the hell, CeCe?!"

"Never tell a girl to calm down. _Ever_."

"Alright! Girls…moving on now, I hate how much money you make me spend on your shopping sprees when you force me to come with you. I swear, I'm close to being broke because of you!"

"…Fair enough. You do realize I won't ever be able to change that, right?"

"Of course you won't…question number four: How long have you been together and when is your anniversary?"

"Next month comes the third year."

"Really?"

"You forgot?!"

"Of course not, I'm just messing with you. Can't you take a joke?"

"…"

"OW WOMAN! STOP HITTING ME."

"Well, don't scare me like that again!"

"Jesus…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Right…question number five. What's your favorite thing about your partner?"

"I love how crazy she is. It balances me out. And before you hit me again, it's a good kind of crazy. Like your hair."

"My hair is crazy?"

"No! I mean…never mind."

"Okay…"

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"This is gonna sound so cheesy but I love the way he loves me."

"That _is_ really cheesy."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"…"

"What was that for?"

"What, can't I kiss my girlfriend when I want to?"

"I never said I didn't like it. Question number six: Who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"I do."

"No, I do."

"I am a man and men are superior, therefore I wear the pants."

"…"

"OW! I was kidding! God, love hurts."

"First of all, joke or not, that is incredibly sexist. Second of all, in what world? You're barely a boy!"

"You take that back!"

"I'd rather not, thank you very much."

"…"

"…"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"STOP TICKLING ME!"

"THEN TAKE. IT. BACK!"

"ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Good."

"But to be fair, you're whipped."

"…True. It's worth it though."

"Cute. Question number seven: Who said I love you first?"

"I did. I had to force it out of her because she believed that, 'we were too young', 'people threw that word around like it was nothing' and 'I was lying to her because we used to be enemies and this was my cruel revenge', _blah blah blah_."

"Are you done making fun of me?"

"Making fun of you? It's a fact! You went hysterical that day!"

"…Fair enough. Could you blame me though?"

"…Good point."

"Question number eight...dude, why'd you cover your eyes?"

"What's my eye color?"

"Coffee brown…?"

"You do know! Yours is light brown by the way."

"Okay…question number nine then. What their favorite snack?"

"Her healthy cereal."

"Hey, you like them too!"

"Yeah, but they're not my favorite snack!"

"True…his are oranges."

"What? They taste amazing, okay?"

"…To each their own. Question number ten: What unique talent do they have?"

"CeCe's a triple threat with dancing, acting and singing but she's a dancer at heart, hands down. She's even on 'Shake It Up, Chicago!'."

"Yep! And he's into martial arts. And he's a great cook, his specialty is kabobs."

"Well, I'm not the manager of Bob's Kabobs for nothing."

"Question number eleven. They are sitting in front of the T.V., what are they watching?"

"That lame vampire show, what's it called again? Oh yeah, Daylight."

"…"

"OW!"

"Don't insult my show! The romance between Eddie and Becca is totally swoon-worthy, it's very romantic."

"Not to mention cheesy as hell. And what kind of vampire sparkles in the sun? He sounds like a pussy to me."

"…"

"OW CECE STOP THAT."

"Eddie is very sexy, mind you!"

"Excuse me?"

"I love you?"

"Right…"

"By the way, he'd rather be playing video games."

"You know me so well. Question number twelve. You're out for dinner, what do they order?"

"A meat lover's pizza and a coke."

"She'd take a meat lover's pizza, a chicken salad and water."

"Question number thirteen. Who is their best friend?"

"There's Rocky, Tinka and of course, yours truly. Gotta save the best for last."

"You're so cocky."

"And you love it."

"Sadly, I do. Anyways, his are Ty and Deuce. And me, I guess."

"More like definitely."

"Aww!"

"I know, I'm adorable."

"…"

"Awesome, I get a kiss instead of getting hit."

"Don't push it."

"No promises."

"Damn you. Question number fourteen. What is your favorite thing about your relationship?"

"I love how how we know when to not display too much PDA like some other couples I know. We know how to chill as friends but we also know how to act like we're dating. There's also how we're not glued to the hip. She gets when I need to hang with the guys and I know when she wants a girl's night out."

"I agree. I'm sorry for the cheesiness again but there's also how open we are with each other. I have nothing to hide from him and vice-versa. And he treats me right, I love that."

"…"

"Another kiss?"

"You're an awesome girlfriend, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And you're alright, I guess."

"Way to ruin our moment, Cee."

"We were having a moment?"

"…Yeah…"

"…Sorry. I'll make it up to you. Anyways, last but not least! Question number fifteen. Have you done 'it' yet?"

"Uh oh…"

"What kind of a question is that?! You expect us to answer this? If you're that interested in our sex life, NO. WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX YET. What's next, the—"

"Okay, Cee, that's enough! Your welcome for shutting her up by the way. She's a lot stronger than she looks so before she breaks free, I hope you enjoyed this video—OW DON'T BITE ME."

* * *

**This is greatly inspired by The Boyfriend Tag by StayWeird (it's a Kick FanFic), I copied all the questions. This is how I picture Cogan. This is an all-dialogue Fic, not putting any description whatsoever was intentional so please don't complain about it in the reviews.**

**(The following speech is important. And cheesy. And long.)**

**Yes. I know. You guys have every right to murder me. If you still remember even me.**

**I'm SO sorry I disappeared for so long. I guess life just got in the way. That and I have no more motivation to keep writing SIU Fics. I couldn't even find an original idea for this one, I just took the same context from another fandom. You see what I mean? I can't come up with original ideas anymore. This is my final SIU FanFic, although I might post one-shots from time to time but I honestly doubt it. That means I won't be updating my multi-chapters. I'll probably either leave them be, delete them or rewrite them for another fandom. I don't know.**

**I'll still be writing though! Just for other fandoms. Like Austin & Ally or The Fosters and stuff like that. I'll also still read SIU FanFics and review them if I feel like it.**

**Writing for SIU was honestly amazing, I loved every second of it but now that the show has ended, I just can't find anything new to write or continue my unfinished multi-chapters. I'm so sorry, I wish it didn't have to be like this but I need to come to terms with what I'm comfortable for writing and it's just not SIU anymore.**

**Thank you all who have followed and supported me despite the fact that I'm one of those authors who takes these long hiatuses all the time. I felt like a bitch for doing it all the time and I don't say it enough since I'm absent a lot but I love you guys to death. Never forget that.**

**It was awesome writing for this fandom. I don't regret this experience at all.**

**If you guys wanna keep reading my work, I'll be at either the Austin & Ally fandom or The Fosters fandom.**

**I love you guys,**

**Tasnim**


End file.
